EXPLICANDO MI PRESENCIA Y MIS ORÍGENES
by luis carlos
Summary: ¿Nunca se han preguntado como es posible que yo pueda estar en varios fics al mismo tiempo? ¿Y cuales son mis orígenes y como es que obtuve mis infinitos poderes imaginarios? pues en esta historia explico MUY BIEN eso y mucho más :O


**EXPLICANDO MÍ PRESENCIA Y MIS ORÍGENES**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión les traigo un fic especial que se me ocurrió al ver algunos de mis otros fics como: UNIVERSO PARALELO Y LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK, ya que algunas personas me habían preguntado cómo era posible que yo pudiera estar en varios fics al mismo tiempo, mejor dicho, cómo es posible que MÍ personaje puede estar presente en varias historias a la vez y de dónde vengo yo y como obtuve mis infinitos poderes imaginarios, pues muy bien, en mi fic LAS CRÓNICAS DE MYSTERION Y LA VIDA LUEGO DE LA TORMENTA, medio "explico" como es que yo puedo hacer eso y porque lo hago, pero como hay varias personas no han leído esos fics tan importantes, no entienden muy bien mí aparente… "omnipresencia" por así decirlo y es por eso que en esta historia voy a tratar de "explicar" como es que yo puedo estar en varias historias al mismo tiempo y de dónde provengo y por también hablare un "poco" de las historias que mencioné con anterioridad ;D, pero bueno, ya basta de blablablá y comencemos. Ya saben que South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

Estos ya lo he dicho como un millón de veces en mis demás fics, pero era un día "normal" en el pueblo de South Park y como ya dije otro millón de veces, suponiendo que algo fuera "normal" en ese lugar tan particular y de nuevo, unos jóvenes muy particulares estaba "charlando" de algo en la escuela del pueblo.

-¡Eres un pobre diablo!- exclamó molesto un… joven pelinegro de cabello lacio echado asía atrás con un mechón en el lado derecho de la frente y otro en el lado izquierdo, de piel bronceada, cejas pobladas, nariz afilada, ojos marrones oscuros casi negros, quijada cuadriculada, un poco fornido, de entre 1, 70 y 1, 75 metros de altura y voz algo fuerte, con un tatuaje en forma de corazón en su brazo derecho que dice: te amo mamá, y un tatuaje de un dragón chino enrollado en su brazo izquierdo, con una camiseta de mangas cortas con un #1 de color amarillo en el pecho, Jeans azules oscuros y botas marrones.

-¡Y tú eres solamente un pedazo de anormal latinoamericano infantil e inmaduro!- le dijo molesto también otro pelinegro, solo que este era tan pálido como una hoja de papel, delgado, de ojos tan rojos como la sangre, unos colmillos como de piraña o de tiburón, con un traje fino totalmente negro como sus zapatos, una cadena con cruz de plata invertida y con un tono de voz… infernal **(NA: de seguro pensaron que iban a ser los mismos de siempre ¿verdad? XD).**

-¡Pues por lo menos no soy un maricón como tu padre que le da el culo a Saddam Husein y que eres tan marica como él, pero reprimido!- le siguió gritando el pelinegro bronceado, no solo molesto, sino también burlón y eso molesto más al pelinegro paliducho que se le formo una vena roja en la frente que palpitaba a punto de explotar como un volcán.

-¡¿Quieres que te provoque los peores sufrimientos del Infierno?!- le preguntó furioso mientras estaba rodeado por un aura de fuego derritiendo el piso sobre el que estaba parado.

-¡¿Y tú quieres que te provoque las peores torturas que soy capaz de imaginarme?!- le devolvió la pregunta el otro pelinegro mientras estaba rodado por un aura purpura sus ojos brillaban del mismo color y cuando parecían que los dos iban a matarse el uno al otro…

-¡YA BASTA!- les gritó molesto y exasperado otro pelinegro, que tiene un gorro azul oscuro con un pompón rojo encima, acompañado de un rubio con una anorak naranja con una capucha baja, otro rubio, pero claro con un suéter azul celeste y con expresiones aniñadas en su cara, un pelirrojo un poco bajo con una Ushanka verde y un gordo con un gorro azul celeste, mientras que varias de las demás personas que estaban cerca se habían asustado un poco por la discusión de los otros dos pelinegros.

-¡CÁLLATE STAN!- le gritó aún furioso el paliducho y eso intimido un poco al aludido.

-¡AH TI NADIE TE PIDIÓ TÚ OPINIÓN GRAN PENDEJO DE MIERDA!- le gritó el pelinegro bronceado con el mismo semblante también intimidando más al del pompón rojo y los dos hicieron el ademan querer matarse el uno al otro.

-¿Ahora por qué van a querer pelar?- le preguntó de repente otro pelinegro, parecido al del pompón rojo, pero con un chullo azul, acompañado de un pequeño rubio tembloroso de cabello alborotado, de un castaño, un afroamericano alto y de otro pelinegro que estaba leyendo una revista de Star Wars.

-¡Porque este maldito hijo de la gran puta quemó unas cosas que yo escribí y que eran muy importantes!- les dijo todavía molesto el pelinegro del aura purpura sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡Grandísimo estúpido, te había dicho que fue accidentalmente!- le siguió diciendo molesto el pelinegro del aura de fuego.

-¡¿Un accidente?! ¡Sí claro, cómo no! ¡Sí fue accidentalmente, entonces yo también voy a cometer un accidente también!- luego de exclamar esto enojado, el pelinegro de aura purpura cogió sin previo aviso al paliducho con una sola mano y sin quemarse por el fuego, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara con su otra mano mandándolo a volar literalmente de espaldas varios metros haciendo que se chocara contra unos casilleros duramente que se derritieron por su fuego, ante la mirada asombrada de todos y algunos estaban empezando a hacer bulla por la pelea.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO!- le gritó más encolerizado el paliducho mientras le salía sangre de fuego en dónde lo golpearon mientras se ponía de pie derritiendo todo a su alrededor todavía- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVE A PONERME TUS INMUNDAS MANOS ENCIMA?!- le preguntó al mismo tiempo que se le acercaba y parecía crecerle dos grande cuernos rojos en la frente y una cola roja con punta de flecha.

-¡ATREVIÉNDOME IMBÉCIL!- le respondió el bronceado acercándosele también listo para volver a clavarle otro puñetazo, pero sin previo aviso…

-¡Ya no sigan!- les gritó de repente un rubio con ojos de una combinación de verde con rosa al mismo tiempo que se les acercó volando y poniendo cada mano en el pecho de cada pelinegro.

-¡Quítate pendejo!- le gritó aún iracundo el ojirrojo mientras le crecían sus colmillos, y le salían garras negras de los dedos de sus manos y pies de color negras y el rubio no se quemó por su fuego.

-¡Hazte un lado frambuesa!- le grito también iracundo el otro pelinegro apartándolo de un empujón y de nuevo, cuando parecían que los dos pelinegros se iban a matar entre sí…

-¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?!- preguntó de repente una mujer rubia con gafas, acompañada de un señor flaco y cabezón y de un sujeto afroamericano con un gorro blanco y una bata que decía CHEF y algunos de los presentes exclamaron: ¡ES LA DIRECTORA! Al mismo tiempo que corrían- ¡Alarcón, Damien! ¡¿Otra vez peleando?!- les preguntó molesta al bronceado y al paliducho respectivamente.

-¡ÉL COMENZÓ!- le gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo que se señalaban mutuamente.

-¡No importa quien comenzó, vayan a mi oficina!- les gritó aún muy molesta la mujer y los dos pelinegros botaron un suspiro de molestia y resignación al mismo tiempo que volvían a la… "normalidad" y empezaron a seguirla a ella y a los dos tipos sin dejar de verse de mala manera entre sí durante todo el camino.

-Esta es como la milésima vez que los dos se quieren sacar los ojos uno al otro- comentó irónico el pelirrojo de la Ushanka verde, mientras que algunos estudiantes se habían decepcionado porque los dos no pelearon y otros se aliviaron por eso.

-Tienes razón judío, pero hubiera sido divertido que los dos se jodieran entre sí- le apoyó el gordo fingiendo decepción y sonriendo de forma sádica.

-"Lo mismo digo"- le apoyo la voz gutural en la mente del rubio del suéter azul con el mismo semblante, mientras este se había preocupado por todo el asunto.

-Cállate Cartman- dijo molesto y cortante el pelinegro del pompón rojo al gordo que solamente refunfuño molesto y se cruzó de brazos solamente.

-Pero que suerte que la directora apareció para detenerlos- dijo aliviado un pequeño rubio de pelo un poco largo y con un gorro encima.

-Mejor dicho, que lástima, ya que hubiera sido muy entretenido ver como ellos destruyen la escuela mientras se matan entre sí- le contradijo de forma divertida un castaño, con un cigarro en la boca, camiseta negra, pantalones militares, una pala en la espalda, pero ante ese comentario un rubio bien peinado y con una camisa anaranjada fina le dio un codazo de forma molesta.

-Tienes razón francesito, que ese marica de Damien y el idiota de Alarcón se peleen entre sí y destruyan las escuela sería el mejor espectáculo del mundo- apoyo un rubio muy alto y musculoso, con varios tatuajes en sus brazos al castaño y dos pelinegros a cada lado suyo rieron por eso, al igual que varios de los presentes.

-Que antipáticos son- les recriminó otro rubio, un algo más bajo que el grande, pero un poco más musculoso y agarrado de las manos con otros dos pequeños rubios que eran mellizos, que era un chico y una chica y estos y varios de los demás tenían el mismo semblante.

-Jódanse- les dijo burlón el rubio más grande del lugar.

-Pero volviendo al tema… ¿nunca se han preguntado por qué algunas veces cuando Luis Carlos vuelve de quien sabe dónde después de cierto tiempo, siempre parece tener un humor de perros?- preguntó el pelirrojo de la Ushanka retomando el asunto principal.

-Buena ¡VAGINA TRAGA MIERDA! Pregunta- le apoyo un rubio algo alto y con profundas ojeras y con una camisa a cuadros.

-Tal vez se ponga así por cansarse de darse con manuela- sugirió el rubio del anorak naranja de forma burlona y pervertida ganándose las risas por varios de los presentes y la mirada de repulsión de algunos de los demás.

-Eres un puerco- le recriminó molesta y asqueada una chica pelinegra con una boina rosada y el rubio solamente rio más por eso.

-Pero ya en serio, ¿Qué será lo que pone así a Alarcón y por qué se ausenta en varias ocasiones durante varios periodos de tiempo?- volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo otra vez retomando el asunto principal- y no digas algunas de tus tonterías Kenny- le terminó advirtiendo el rubio del anorak, que solamente se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tal-tal vez es-este metido en al-algún asunto complicado que lo po-pone de mal humor- sugirió el rubio del suéter azul frotándose los nudillos.

-Tienes razón Butters- le apoyo un rubio rizado un poco más bajo que él.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea que lo ponga en ese estado, creo que deberíamos tratar de ayudarlo de alguna manera para que deje de ser así- sugirió un pequeño rubio con un chaleco de Jean y con el cabello peinado de medio lado.

-¿Y por qué mierda deberíamos tomarnos esa molestia?- preguntó secamente el pelinegro del chullo azul y algunos parecieron apoyarlo.

-Craig pedazo de idiota, recuerda que entre todos nos ayudamos de una forma u otra, así que deja de ser así de pendejo- le recriminó Kenny de forma molesta ganándose una seña obscena por parte del pelinegro.

-Kenny tiene toda la razón, nosotros siempre nos apoyamos entre sí viviendo en un lugar como lo es South Park, no podemos dejar a Alarcón tirado a su suerte- apoyó el pelirrojo al rubio.

-Cómo sea- dijo aun ásperamente Craig encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a hacer su típica seña obscena.

-Suponiendo que esa minoría se deje ayudar- espetó burlonamente el culón de Cartman ganándose las risas de algunos y la mirada molesta y desaprobatoria de otros.

Ya siendo un poco más tarde ese mismo día, a Luis Carlos lo habían suspendido unos días de la escuela por lo ocurrido con Damien y a este también lo suspendieron unos días y su padre el Demonio se había molestado con él por causar problemas y también se había molestado con el latino por haber golpeado a su tan "amado y querido" hijo y este se había avergonzado mucho por eso, mientras que el colombiano solamente los mando literalmente a él mismo, corrección, los mandó al Demonio XD.

Así que al llegar a su casa, solamente se limitó a tirar su maleta por ahí y subió enseguida a su cuarto y se tiró en su cama prendiendo la televisión de su cuarto y tratando de relajarse un poco.

-Este hijo de puta de Damien… igual a casi todos los que son como él y a los demás bastardos…- se dijo a sí mismo aún un poco molesto- bueno, no importa, ya le daré su merecido en algún momento como al resto- se dijo a sí mismo un poco malicioso mientras reía un poco y después de unos momentos de ver televisión se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que la apagaba y después movió los muebles de su cuarto quedando solamente él de pie en el centro- veamos cómo están los demás- dicho esto se empezó a concentrar al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos y era rodeado por un aura purpura y después de unos segundos en los que su cuarto brilló de color purpura, se formaron unas especies de portales y eran tres- ¿pueden escucharme?- le preguntó al interior de esos portales abriendo los ojos y dejando de estar cruzado de brazos, pero siguiendo rodeado de su aura purpura.

-Te escuchamos- le dijeron al mismo tiempo una persona en cada portal.

-¿Cómo van las cosas por haya?- les volvió a preguntar e latino.

-¡Muy bien! Divirtiéndome mucho por las reacciones de todos al ver y conocer a sus contrapartes- le dijo muy emocionado una persona en un portal refiriéndose a un asunto.

-Yo también me encuentro bien, hubieran visto como Stan mando a volar al cavernícola de Trent con mucha facilidad- le dijo otra persona igual de emocionada refiriéndose a otro asunto.

-Supongo que yo estoy más o menos bien… aunque no estoy seguro de que me haya podido conquistar a Bebe- le dijo triste el tercero ganándose la mirada compasiva de los demás.

-Ummm… ya veo, bueno no te pongas así, ya verás cómo algún día vas poder ganártela- dijo Luis Carlos al tercero para animarlo, aunque sea un poco- pero bueno ya saben, si ocurre algo que sea muy peligroso y un caos mundial en potencia, den la alarma para que los demás vallamos a ayudarlo enseguida- les pidió a los demás de forma seria.

-Entendido- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Aunque no creo que vaya a pasar algo muy importante en dónde yo estoy ahora, solo unos pequeños problemas amorosos entre casi todos- dijo el tercero aún un poco triste.

-¡JA! Pues en dónde estoy parece que varias de las contrapartes de todos se odian a muerte, como los dos Stans, o las dos Wendys, los dos Kennys y varios más, especialmente los dos Damienes que parece que se quieren sacar los ojos el uno al otro- dijo el primer sujeto luego de haber soltado una risa socarrona y burlona y Alarcón y los otros dos sujetos rieron por eso.

-Pero eso no es nada, en dónde estoy ahora el gigante esmeralda destruyo casi por completo una ciudad llamada Colorado Springs- dijo el segundo sujeto de forma un poco maliciosa.

-Cómo me gustaría haber visto eso en persona…- dijo Luis Carlos de forma de falso puchero negando un poco con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír- pero bueno no se les olvide tratar de viajar de universo a universo cada vez que tengan la oportunidad- les dijo el colombiano volviendo a ponerse serio.

-Sí ya sabemos, no nos lo tiene que volver a repetir por millonésima vez- le dijo el segundo tipo fingiendo estar molesto y los demás empezaron a reír por eso.

-Entonces adiós- dicho esto el colombiano hizo que los tres portales desaparecieran y después volvió a concentrarse cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos otra vez y después hizo que en la habitación empezara a brillar y en esta ocasión se formaron lo que parecían ser varias esferas que flotaban y en el interior de cada una habían pequeños puntos brillantes, pero algunas de ellas parecían estar tachadas con una X encerrada en un círculo ambos rojos- ¿ahora a cual universo voy…?- se preguntó a sí mismo sujetándose el mentón y viendo de forma pensativa las esferas que no tenían una X- creo que mejor voy a este, espero que sea más interesante que los que he visitado últimamente- dicho esto hizo que una de las esferas se volviera más grande convirtiéndola en un portal de color purpura y se metió en este desapareciendo y todo en su cuarto volvió a la normalidad.

Pasaron unos días, en los que Alarcón no aparecía por ninguna parte, eso no extrañaba a varios de los demás chicos ya que estaban muy acostumbrados a que él se ausentara durante mucho periodo de tiempo tal y como lo habían dicho en la escuela, pero la pregunta que predominaba en la mente de todos es ¿Ah dónde iba y que hacía? Pues como ya se había dicho, van a tratar de llegar al fondo del asunto.

Así que ya pasando los días en los ya se había terminado la suspensión de Alarcón y Damien a este le había valido un puto bledo todo ese tiempo de "castigo" ya que obviamente se la pasaba mortificando a las almas condenadas en el Infierno; pero en cuanto al colombiano… aún no habían rastros de él.

-¿En dónde estará Luis Carlos?- preguntó Kyle, que estaba en la escuela junto con los demás.

-Ya aparecerá por ahí- le dijo Craig como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Vuelvo y digo, debe de estar matándosela con Manuela por ahí- comento Kenny de forma burlona y pervertida ganándose las risas de algunos y la mirada de repulsión de otros, especialmente de las chicas.

-De seguro esa minoría debió volver a su asqueroso país de origen y…- el culón de Cartman estaba diciendo uno de sus comentarios racistas, xenofóbicos y burlones, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar porque…

-¡¿Qué dices pendejo de mierda?!- le preguntó de repente Alarcón saliendo de entre las sombras y sin previo aviso le lanzó al culón un rayo de energía purpura, pero en vez de desintegrarlo lo convirtió literalmente en un cerdo gordo y aún con su gorro celeste ante la miraba asombrada de todos y la divertida de todo, especialmente porque el cerdito empezó a chillar y correr de un lado a otro- Justo como el cerdo rechoncho que eres- espeto ya de forma burlona.

-"No ha cambiado mucho en realidad"- espeto Caos en la mente de Butters de forma burlona refiriéndose a la apariencia física del culón y el rubio no pudo evitar reír como los demás.

-Hola Alarcón- saludo Kenny a Luis Carlos con toda calma y riendo también al ver al cerdito que estaba siendo molestado por Trent, sus amigos, el Topo y Damien.

-Hola- le devolvió el saludo el latino sonriendo como si no hubiera hecho nada, pero luego los demás chicos se vieron entre sí para ver quien le decía lo que rodos tenían en mente- ¿Qué les pasa?- le preguntó dándose cuenta del semblante de todos y Stan carraspeo un poco.

-Eh… Alarcón, te… tenemos que preguntarte algo muy importante- le dijo tratando de ser sutil y eso hizo que el latino los viera a todos arqueando una ceja.

-¿Y de que se trata?- les preguntó de forma inquisidora y cruzado de brazos, pero esta vez fue Kyle fue el que carraspeo para hablar.

-Queríamos… preguntarte a dónde vas cuando estas ausente y por qué algunas veces cuando vuelves tienes mal carácter- le dijo Kyle tratando de ser sutil como su mejor amigos.

Pero Alarcón al escuchar esa pregunta, negó un poco con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que cerró sus ojos y sonreía un poco extrañando a varios de los presentes.

-Oh chicos… es una LARGA historia… y no sabría por dónde comenzar y como explicárselo bien- les dijo el colombiano sin dejar reír un poco.

-Pues cuéntanos, tenemos TODO el día idiota- le pidió Damien, mejor dicho, se lo exigió ya que tiene todo interés en ese tema y el latino lo miró molesto por eso, pero antes de que le dijera algo…

-¡RINGGGG!- se escuchó de repente el sonido de la campana de inicio de clases.

-Ah carajo…- susurro molesto el Topo que le estaba jalando la colita al choncho de Cartman.

-Bueno, si todos tienen tanto interés en el tema… les puedo contar luego de que terminen las clases- les dijo el latino sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pues espero que no te trates de escapar con alguna excusa o algo así- le espeto Craig como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué, no confían en mí?- les preguntó el latino fingiendo estar ofendido, algunos abrieron la boca para decirles algo, pero se les adelanto- mejor no me contesten- les dijo de forma burlona adivinando lo que los demás iba a decirle y algunos hicieron el ademan de ir a clases, pero…

-Oye, no se te olvida algo- le dijo Jack señalando al cerdito de Cartman que estaba siendo jalado de la cola por Trent y chillando.

-Casi se me olvida- le dijo sonriendo burlonamente el latino.

-Déjalo así, al menos ya no podrá insultar ni molestar a las demás personas- le pidió Kyle que no podía evitar reír mucho al ver así a su enemigo y lo mismo hacían los demás.

-Ya Alarcón, vuelve al culón a la normalidad- le pidió Stan riendo como los demás.

-Suponiendo que ese culón fuera "normal"- dijo Wendy de forma burlona y todos rieron por eso y después el latino lanzó un rayo de energía al cerdito que estaba corriendo y al pasar eso, volvió a su forma "normal", pero sin dejar de correr a cuatro patas y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se chocó de frente duramente contra un casillero.

-¡AUCHHHH!- grito adolorido el culón mientras estaba sentado en el piso y sobándose la cabeza y las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

-Oye Alarcón, te pedimos que lo volvieras a la normalidad- le dijo Stan sin dejar de reír haciendo broma referente a la apariencia de Cartman.

-Pero si ya lo volví "normal"- le dijo el latino que era uno de los que más se reía.

-Es que él siempre será un cerdo mantecoso de una forma u otra- dijo Kyle que reí como él.

Luego de las inútiles clases que dio el señor Garrison, los chicos y las chicas se habían reunido en la parte trasera de la escuela para poder hablar con Alarcón, aunque claro, como los góticos estaban ahí fumando como siempre, les habían tenido que pedir que se fueran y claro está ellos no estaban nada felices por eso, hasta que a Kenny se le ocurrió la idea de decirles que les podía conseguir café gratis por cortesía de Tweek, ellos no pudieron disimular su sonrisa por eso, mientras que el pequeño rubio temblorosos se había alarmado por eso y comenzó a decir sus paranoias diciendo que se iría a la quiebra y que lo venderían como un esclavo y ese tipo de cosas y después de que los góticos se fueron…

-Muy bien, ya estamos aquí, ahora explica a dónde vas cuando te ausentas y por qué cuando vuelves algunas veces tienes un humor de perros- exigió Craig a Alarcón con su característica "sutileza" de siempre.

-Y espero que valga totalmente la pena minoría- le dijo Cartman aún molesto por cuando lo convirtieron en el cerdo que es y el latino trataba de mantener la paciencia para no convertirlo en algo peor.

-Pues verán, ustedes no saben de dónde vengo, cierto- les comenzó a decir más como una afirmación que como pregunta.

-¿Qué no provienes de ese país en latino-américa Colombia?- le preguntó Kyle.

-Por supuesto, pero no provengo del de este mundo- les afirmó el latino.

-¿Eh?- le preguntaron a algunos sin entender.

-Lo que quiero decir… es que yo no soy originario de este planeta Tierra- les comenzó a explicar otra vez el latino y eso extraño más a todos.

-¿Acaso eres un extraterrestre como yo?- le preguntó Gok´Zarah, pero eso hizo que el latino hiciera una especie de bramido con la boca.

-Te equivocas frambuesa, no soy un alienígena como tú- le dijo cortante y medio burlón y el rubio se molestó un poco por ese apodo.

-¿Entonces por qué dices que no provienes de este mundo?- le preguntó Stan retomando la conversación original y el latino carraspeo un poco.

-Pues este… ¿ustedes han escuchado algo sobre universos paralelos?- les preguntó volviendo a tratar de explicarse, pero de nuevo algunos lo vieron sin entender.

-¿Universos paralelos?- le preguntó Mark.

-¿Qué los universos paralelos no son cómo dimensiones alternas a la nuestra y que pueden ser diferentes en algunos aspectos?- le preguntó Kevin, ya que al parecer ver tantas revistas y series de televisión le han servido de algo XD.

-¡Exacto, eso mismo!- le dio la razón el latino y el otro pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír un poco orgulloso.

-¿Pero que es una dimensión alterna?- pregunto Bradley.

-Es lo que dijo Kevin, una dimensión alterna es todo un universo que puede ser parecido a este o ser totalmente diferente en algunos aspectos- les explico Luis Carlos.

-Oigan…- dijo Stan llamando la atención de todos- creo que eso ya paso antes, ¿no recuerdan cuando el Cartman de un universo malo vino a nuestra dimensión junto con una versión mala mía y la de Kyle junto con unos animales malignos?- pregunto recordando ese suceso que paso en el segundo especial de Halloween de la serie y todos los que estuvieron presentes enseguida recordaron ese suceso.

-Sí, recuerdo que ese Cartman es mucho mejor que este- dijo Kenny señalando con su pulgar al culo gordo, que enseguida se molestó por eso.

-Un momento, ¿eso quiere decir que tú provienes de una dimensión maligna?- preguntó Wendy al latino alarmada y eso enseguida empezó a preocupar a los demás.

-¡No, no, no!- les dijo alarmado el colombiano- yo no provengo de una dimensión maligna- les aseguro para que se calmaran, aunque otros seguían preocupados.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que no provienes de una dimensión maligna?- le preguntó Damien de forma inquisidora y sonriendo burlonamente.

-Pues porque si yo proviniera de una dimensión maligna, sería mucho peor que tú pobre diablo- le espeto el colombiano, siendo el que sonreía de forma burlona y eso molestó al paliducho.

-¿Entonces de cual dimensión vienes?- le preguntó Kenny que no estaba preocupado como el resto, pero el latino rio un poco por eso.

-Ah… decir eso es muy difícil, ya que son muchos los universos paralelos que existen… y no sabría decir con exactitud cuál es el del que provengo- les dijo el latino luego de haber soltado un suspiro de nostalgia y eso asombró a algunos de los demás.

-¿Existen varios universos paralelos?- le preguntó Bebe.

-¡UF! Por supuesto que existen una increíble cantidad de universos paralelos, tantos que me tomaría una eternidad tratar de contarlos todos- les dijo irónico el latino luego de haber soltado un suspiro.

-¿Y esos universos y dimensiones son como esta?- le preguntó Kyle.

-Cómo dije ahorita, algunos universos son parecidos a este, pero otros son MUY diferentes en varios aspectos- les afirmó Alarcón volviendo a reír un poco.

-Espera un momento, ¿Eso quiere decir que cuando tú te ausentas es por qué…?- le iba a preguntar Gary asombrado por lo que se le ocurrió.

-Así es, es porque yo estoy visitando universos paralelos- les volvió a afirmar el colombiano ya sabiendo la pregunta del pequeño rubio y sonriendo.

-¿Pe-pero por qué vi-visitas universos pa-paralelos y dimensiones al-alternas?- cuando Butters le preguntó eso, el colombiano volvió a soltar un suspiro de nostalgia combinado con algo de tristeza.

-Ya les dije… es una LARGA historia… así que comenzare desde el principio- cuando dijo esto, todos le prestaron más atención de la que ya ponían- todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo, cuando un día yo salvé a una chica, que resultó ser la hija de un brujo y este como agradecimiento, me dijo que me podía cumplir un deseo, al principio pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo, pero decidí seguirle el juego y le pedí que me diera el poder de que lo que yo me imaginara se hiciera realidad cuando yo quisiera y para mi gran sorpresa me cumplió ese deseo y desde ese entonces he tenido el infinito poder de la imaginación a mi disposición- les explico el colombiano sin dejar de sonreír de forma nostálgica y algunos se asombraron por eso.

-Vaya… que suerte tienes- le dijo Kyle un poco asombrado.

-Pero eso no explica por qué decidiste viajar de universo paralelo a universo paralelo- le dijo Josh retomando el asunto principal.

-A eso voy- le dijo un poco molesto el latino y volvió a carraspear- pues verán, al principio estaba muy emocionado por tener esa clase de poderes, ya que podía hacer casi todo lo que yo quería… pero un día… ocurrió una gran desgracia- cuando dijo esto, se puso muy triste.

-¿Qué desgracia?- le preguntó Pip con sutileza y el latino carraspeo por enésima vez para seguir hablando.

-Pues que mi abuelo, a quien yo quería mucho… había sido asesinado víctima de un sacrificio humano- les dijo aún más triste el latino que trataba de no llorar al pensar en eso **(NA: en realidad mi abuelo murió de un paro respiratorio hace cinco años DX) **y se ganó la mirada compasiva de varios, excepto la de Cartman, Craig, el Topo, Damien, Trent, Mark y Josh obviamente.

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con que viajes de dimensión a dimensión? ¿Acaso viajas para encontrar a tú abuelo vivo en otro universo?- le preguntó el Topo ásperamente y eso molesto un poco al latino, que dejó de estar triste enseguida.

-No idiota, no es por eso que viajo de universo a universo- le dijo de forma tosca.

-¿Entonces por qué?- le preguntó Craig igual de áspero que el francés ganándose también la mala mirada por parte del colombiano.

-Pues déjenme seguir contando la historia- les dijo para dejar de lado el tema de su abuelo muerto- estaba muy furioso por lo que le paso a mi abuelo y usando mis infinitos poderes imaginarios, trate de encontrar a los responsables, pero me resultaba muy difícil, hasta que un día encontré una pista de dónde estaba los responsables, que me llevó al pueblo de South Park y había descubierto que los que sacrificaron a mi abuelo fueron…- Luis Carlos se detuvo un momento antes de hablar y por alguna razón vio fijamente a Kenny y a Butters.

-"¿Qué le pasa que nos mira así?"- preguntó Caos en la mente del rubio claro.

-¿Fueron…?- preguntó Stan a Alarcón para que siguiera y este carraspeó… otra vez XD.

-Fueron unos locos ocultistas que adoraban al monstruo Cthullu- cuando dijo eso, todos se asombraron enseguida ya que recuerdan muy bien lo que ese dios oscuro hizo en el pasado.

Pero el que más se asombró de todos fue Kenny, ya que él desde hace mucho tiempo ha querido saber más sobre ese culto y de su maldición desde los incidentes de Coon y Amigos.

-¿Y qué paso con esos bastardos? ¿Hicieron alguna de sus fechorías?- le preguntó sin rodeos el rubio inmortal y con más interés del que ya tenía y el latino rio un poco por eso.

-Ah eso voy, ah eso voy. Cuando descubrí que esos malditos ocultistas estaban cerca del pueblo, se me perdió su rastro y no podía encontrarlos con mis poderes y lo peor es que ellos habían sacrificado a más personas como le paso a mi abuelo, pero un día…- se detuvo ya que de nuevo vio fijamente a Kenny y a Butters y también a Kyle, Stan, Cartman y a los miembros originales de Coon y amigos y ellos se extrañaron por eso.

-¿Pero un ¡HIJO DE PUTA SE FUE A LA MIERDA! Día?- le preguntó Thomas que junto con varios de los demás se estaba emocionando con la historia.

-Pero un día, escuche de cierto grupito de súper héroes llamado: La Liga Extrema De Héroes, eso llamó mucho la atención, especialmente porque ellos estaban investigando sobre el asunto del culto como yo, especialmente el líder de los héroes- les siguió contando Alarcón viendo fijamente a Kenny, que se dio cuenta de la indirecta.

-¿Quién era el líder?- le preguntó Cartman, que es tan estúpido que no se dio cuenta de la indirecta, aunque en realidad no era el único que no entendía el asunto.

-Gran pendejo… era Kenny, él seguía siendo Mysterion y era el líder de los viejos Coon y Amigos, pero que se cambiaron el nombre a la Liga Extrema de Héroes, y claro está, tú, Kyle, Stan, Token, Clyde y Timmy seguían siendo héroes también- cuando dijo eso, los mencionados fueron los que más se asombraron de todos.

-¿Nosotros seguíamos siendo héroes?- le preguntó atónito Token y el latino asintió.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que nosotros seguíamos con ese juego estúpido?- le preguntó el culón que trataba de no sonar asombrado.

-Pedazo de anormal, para ti y los demás era algo de mucha seriedad, aunque claro, tú siendo el bastardo que eres, no perdía el tiempo en tratar de sacar provecho en eso vendiendo camisetas y gorras del Coon- le dijo aún un poco molesto el latino y algunos de los presentes rieron por eso molestando al gordo.

-"La misma pendejada de siempre"- espeto burlón e irónico la voz gutural en la mente de Butters.

-Pero es bueno saber que en otra dimensión, existe un Kenny que esté dispuesto a ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan siendo Mysterion- comentó Kenny con gran orgullo y alegría al saber todo eso- ¿Pero qué pasó con el culto de Cthullu y nosotros?- le preguntó a Luis Carlos retomando la el asunto principal.

-Pues verán, yo esperaba que ustedes pudieran descubrir por mí en donde se encontraban los ocultistas para así hacerlos pagar por lo que hicieron… pero las cosas se complicaron un poco- les dijo esto último viendo fijamente a Butters con el ceño fruncido, intimidándolo un poco y molestando a su otra personalidad.

-¿Cómo se complicaron?- le preguntó Stan y el latino dejo de mirar de fijamente al rubio.

-Se complicaron ya que los líderes del culto querían terminar la construcción de un portal para traer a Cthullu al mundo y para eso tuvieron que pedirle ayuda a alguien- les dijo volviendo a mirar a Butters fijamente y este enseguida se asustó al darse cuenta de lo que insinuaba y los demás se asombraron enseguida por eso.

-¿No-no-no me di-di-digas que…?- le estaba preguntando el rubio claro frotándose sus nudillos rápidamente.

-Así es, te pidieron ayuda a ti para sus fechorías- le afirmo el latino sin dejar de verlo fijamente asombrando más a los que ya lo estaban, especialmente al rubio claro y sus amigos.

-"No creo que haya sido para tanto"- le restó importancia Caos al asunto sin estar muy mortificado.

-¡Eso no es cierto, mi primo nunca ayudaría a ese tipo de gente!- contradijo Jack a Alarcón muy molesto por todo eso y Bradley también se había molestado por eso.

-Tranquilízate grandulón, aún no he terminado de contar la historia- le aseguro el latino sin haberse intimidado por ese semblante.

-Cuéntanos más, las cosas se oyen más interesantes- le exigió Damien con malicia y divirtiéndose con todo el asunto.

-Pues al principio creo que Butters no los quería ayudar, ya que era más o menos una buena persona, pero los líderes del culto le pusieron una trampa para que él pensara que su noviecita Lexus le estaba engañando con Kenny y al pasar eso… sus trastornos mentales empeoraron de tal manera, que se volvió alguien terrible y dispuesto a traer al mundo a Cthullu para que causara el caos y la destrucción en el mundo- siguió contando el latino sin dejar de ver fijamente a Butters, que al escuchar eso, se asombró mucho, al igual que Kenny, mientras que algunos de los presentes se estaban asustando por eso y retrocedieron unos pasos.

-¿Le-Lexus me en-engañaba con Ke-Kenny?- le preguntó, no solo asombrado por eso sino también empezando a molestarse por esa posibilidad, que no paso de ser percibido por el rubio inmortal y los demás presentes.

-Butters, te juro que nunca te engañaría con tú novia- le aseguro Kenny empezando a preocuparse de verdad.

-"Pues más le vale, ya que si eso pasara… ¡NOSOTROS DESTRUIRÍAMOS EL MUNDO CON NUESTRAS PROPIAS MANOS Y TE HARÍAMOS SUFRIR COMO NO TIENE NI IDEA!"- le amenazó mentalmente Caos en la mente del rubio claro, que no solamente estaba asombrado como este, sino también extremadamente molesto por esa posibilidad.

-Idiotas, ¿Qué no escucharon? Fue una trampa, ella no te ponía los cachos con Kenny- les aseguró Luis Carlos empezando a preocuparse como el resto.

-Sí, sí, sí, que interesante historia, pero eso no explica por qué viajas de universo a universo- le exigió el Topo que le valía un carajo lo del asunto de Butters y ese tipo de cosas.

-Pues verán, cuando él trabajaba para los ocultistas causaba muchas desgracias siendo el Profesor Caos y en varias ocasiones se enfrentó a Mysterion y al resto de los héroes junto con su equipo de villanos- siguió contando Alarcón ya un poco más tranquilo y los demás seguían asombrándose por eso.

-¿Yo-yo me en-enfrentaba a los he-héroes?- le pregunto Butters sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Es que nosotros somos unos cojonudos de primera clase"- espeto la voz gutural en su cabeza pero ya de forma muy arrogante.

-Correcto- le afirmó el latino sin dejar de verlo fijamente.

-Oye, dijiste que supuestamente mi primo se enfrentaban a esos tales héroes con un equipo de villanos, ¿Cuáles eran?- cuando Jack le preguntó eso, el colombiano solamente se limitó a sonreír viéndolo fijamente y después a Trent, Mark, Josh, Bradley, Thomas y Tammy.

-Eran todos ustedes- dijo señalando a los que estaba mirando y naturalmente el rubio rizado, el de Tourette y la castaña se asombraron mucho por eso, mientras que los tres brabucones solamente arquearon una ceja.

-"¿Qué carajos…?"- preguntó muy asombrado Caos en la mente de Butters.

-¿No-no noso-nosotros éramos ¡UNAS PICHURRIAS DE MIERDA! Villanos?- preguntó atónito Thomas y el latino asintió.

-¿Pe-pero cómo?- le preguntó Tammy con el mismo semblante.

-Es demasiado complicado para explicar, pero les puedo decir que casi todos ustedes dejaron de ser villanos- cuando les dijo eso, se aliviaron enseguida.

-¿Y nosotros pateábamos culos?- le preguntó Trent, representando a Mark y Josh.

-Sí, debes en cuando eran un fuerte dolor de culo- les aseguró el latino un poco molesto, pero el rubio y los dos pelinegros sonrieron por eso- pero a Josh le cortaron un brazo- les dijo de forma sádica y eso enseguida hizo que el aludido se pusiera tan pálido como Damien.

-¿Pero y yo?- le preguntó Jack con preocupación.

-Tú y tus hermanitos fueron los últimos en unirse al equipo de Butters- le aseguró el latino y eso mortifico enseguida al rubio- pero no te preocupes, tú y ellos también dejaron de ser villanos- le aseguro como a los demás.

-Aún no puedo creer que en realidad todos ellos hayan sido villanos y que Kenny y el resto hayan sido héroes y de seguro tuvieron que usar trajes estúpidos y maricones- espeto Craig de forma burlona ganándose la mala mirada de todos ellos.

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás, ya que tú, Jimmy, Tweek, Kevin, Wendy, Bebe, Gary y un tal Bridón formaron parte del equipo de los héroes- le dijo de forma burlona haciendo que Craig lo vieran con la cejas arqueadas, mientras que el resto de los mencionados se asombraron, especialmente Tweek exclamando que eso debió haber sido mucha presión.

-¡Viva, fui un súper héroe!- exclamó muy emocionado Kevin.

-Vuelvo y digo ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con que viajes de dimensión a dimensión?- preguntó el Topo aún áspero al latino.

-Pues entonces déjenme seguir… ah y por cierto, tú y Gregory también se volvieron héroes- cuando le dijo eso, el francés se atoró con el humo de su cigarro y el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse maravillado por eso.

-¿Y yo fui un héroe?- le preguntó Pip con mucha emoción.

-No, tú no fuiste, ya que en esa dimensión ya estabas muerto desde hace mucho tiempo- le dijo Luis como si fuera cualquier cosa y el pequeño rubio enseguida se aterró por eso, y varios se rieron de él- en fin, los equipos de villanos y héroes pelaban y peleaban entre sí en varias ocasiones, y cuando los líderes del culto dijeron que el portal para traer a Cthullu estaba listo, exigieron que trataran de capturar a Kenny ya que era la pieza fundamental para que el portal funcionara- cuando dijo eso, todos vieron a Kenny asombrados y este era el que estaba más asombrado por eso.

-¿Yo era la pieza fundamental…?- le preguntó atónito el rubio inmortal- ¿Por qué…?-

-Pues porque tu maldición, te dio grandes súper poderes en esos momentos y por eso eras la pieza clave para traer a ese monstruo al mundo- le explicó el latino sonriendo.

-Eso no se oye tan mal Kenny- le dijo Kevin emocionado por la idea.

-Espera un momento Luis, si estás diciendo que nosotros peleábamos entre sí… ¿Qué hacías tú? ¿No nos ayudabas a nosotros contra los villanos?- le preguntó Wendy al tomar en cuenta algunas cosas y el latino rio por eso.

-Bueno, ustedes saben muy bien que yo soy un holgazán de primera categoría y que me gusta divertirme, así que la mayor parte del tiempo solamente la pasaba viendo como ustedes se peleaban entre sí y me resultaba muy divertido ver como se trataban de joder entre los buenos y los malos y por eso no interfería, ya que si lo hubiera hecho… enseguida se hubiera acabado toda la diversión- les dijo el colombiano sonriendo entre divertido, malicioso y medio sádico intimidando a algunos y molestando a otros, especialmente al rubio inmortal.

-De seguro ellos te habrán dicho que no hacía eso para divertirte- le dijo Kenny molesto, pero el latino rio con muchas ganas.

-El Kenny de esa dimensión me dijo casi exactamente las mismas palabras-le dijo irónico y burlón el latino y eso solamente molestó más el rubio inmortal- además… en esos momentos yo seguía esperando que descubrirán por mí quienes eran los líderes del culto y dónde estaba su base para así darles su merecido- les terminó diciendo esto ya un poco más serio.

-Y a todo esto ¿Quiénes eran los líderes del culto y como los detuvimos?- le preguntó Kyle dejando de estar molesto y asombrado y de nuevo el colombiano rio un poco y vio fijamente a Cartman.

-Uno de esos líderes era Jim Malck Roy… y el otro era Scott Tenorman- cuando dijo esto último, tanto el Team Stan, como el Team Craig, Butters, Pip, Wendy, Bebe, Jimmy y Timmy enseguida se asombraron por eso ya que recuerdan muy bien al medio hermano del culón y este fue el que más se asombró de todos.

-S-S-Scott Te-Tenorman- susurró a duras penas temblando un poco del miedo.

-¿Y ese quién es?- preguntó Damien, que junto con Gregory, el Topo, Jack, Thomas, Tammy, Bradley, Jack, Gary, Gok´Zarah, Nicole, Trent, Mark y Josh nunca lo conocieron.

-Era el líder del movimiento de orgullo pelirrojo, que se había unido con el culto de Cthullu- les explico el latino tratando de no explotar en carcajadas por el semblante de los, especialmente el de Cartman.

-Ah…- suspiro el Topo al mismo tiempo que botaba el humo de su cigarro- ¿Qué mierda tiene eso que ver con…?- iba a preguntarle de nuevo al latino el asunto principal.

-Cómo jodes con eso- le interrumpió molesto un poco por la misma pregunta- pues bien, yo seguía viendo como todos ustedes peleaban entre sí y entreteniéndome, pero no encontraban indicios de la base de los ocultistas, hasta que un día tú Butters creaste una súper armadura, con la cual te volviste alguien muy poderoso y eso hizo que yo interfiriera y ayudara a los héroes y cuando pelee contra ti… debo reconocer que fue la primera vez que había usado todos mis poderes y me resulto muy divertido y emocionante- les siguió diciendo el latino y de nuevo la mirada de todos se enfocó en el rubio claro que se asombró mucho por eso y no sabía que decir.

-"¿Una súper armadura? Es que nosotros somos unos chingones y verracos"- espetó arrogantemente Caos en su mente volviendo a ser arrogante.

-¿Y qué paso?- preguntó Bradley a Luis Carlos empezando a preocuparse.

-Pues… para no alargar más las cosas, solamente diré que nosotros seguíamos peleando, pero un día pudieron capturar a Kenny y con él trajeron a Cthullu al mundo y este había hecho que su ejército de monstruos y seguidores ocultistas causaran varios destrozos en el mundo y mataran a varias personas y para poder detenerlo, tú Kenny, Frambuesa, Butters que ya habías dejado de ser malo y Jack tuvimos que unir fuerzas para enfrentarlo- les siguió diciendo el latino de forma nostálgica, el rubio extraterrestre se volvió a molestar por ese apodo, mientras que el rubio claro se había alegrado al saber que dejó de hacer sus fechorías, pero su primo se asombró mucho por eso.

-¿Yo pelee contra ese monstruo, cómo?- le preguntó no solo con gran interés, sino un poco emocionado.

-Butters te había hecho una súper armadura y cuando eras villano era muy divertido pelear contra ti- le dijo Alarcón sonriendo con nostalgia y eso extraño al rubio y a los demás- y luego de que nosotros peleáramos contra Cthullu…- iba a seguir contando su historia, pero lo interrumpieron.

-Un momento, ¡Un momento!- exclamo Damien un poco molesto ganándose la atención de todos- has mencionado a cada uno de estos pendejos, pero no me has mencionado a mí, ¿Acaso yo no era un villano o algo así?- le preguntó a Alarcón sin dejar de estar molesto y este rio enseguida.

-Oh pobre diablo… tú fuiste uno de los últimos en querer ayudar a los héroes, ya que te daba miedo de que Cthullu te matara como el insecto que eres, y tú junto con tu ejército de pobres diablos y seres infernales, tuvieron que unir fuerzas con el ejército de ángeles del Cielo- Damien se molestó mucho cuando le dijeron lo primero, pero como los demás se asombró por lo segundo.

-¿El ejército de este marica unió fuerzas con el del inútil de haya arriba?- le preguntó el Topo de forma blasfema.

-Correcto, para así pelear contra el ejército de Cthullu, mientras que el resto de ustedes peleaban contra los ocultistas y demás monstruos en otras ciudades cerca de South Park- les dijo sonriendo Luis Carlos aun sonriendo de forma nostálgica.

-¿Y cómo pu-pudimos de-detener a Cthullu?- le preguntó Butters frotándose sus nudillos y aún un poco asombrado por todo lo que había escuchado.

Pero el latino al escuchar eso, lo volvió a ver fijamente pero también un poco triste.

-Pues cómo les dije… Kenny, Frambuesa, Jack, tú y yo unimos fuerzas para pelear contra ese monstruo… pero la única forma de ganarle era desterrarlo del mundo… leyendo un conjuro frente al portal para desterrarlo del mundo… y tú fuiste el que lo leyó, pero al pasar eso, ese monstruo te ataco dejándote mortalmente herido… y moriste- le dijo el colombiano sin dejar de estar triste.

Pero todos se asombraron mucho por eso y por enésima vez miraron al rubio claro que se quedó paralizado y en estado de shock por eso, tanto que parecía un muñeco de cera y dejo de frotarse los nudillos **(NA: si quieren saber cómo fue la muerte de Butters, ven mi fic de UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA VIVIR).**

-"Eso no puede ser"- espetó Caos en la mente del rubio claro más molesto que impactado.

-¿Mi primo murió?- le preguntó Jack en casi estado de shock como Butters.

-Sí… se sacrificó para salvar al mundo… y tú, junto con Kenny, Stan, Kyle, el culón, Thomas, Bradley, Tammy, Craig Frambuesa y yo estuvimos presentes en sus últimos momentos de vida…- les siguió diciendo triste el latino.

-Y de seguro lloraron como todos unos maricas de primera clase- les dijo burlonamente Mark sacándole unas risas a Josh, Trent, el Topo y Damien y el resto los vieron muy molestos.

-Pues tú no te quedas muy lejos pendejo, ya que moriste en la explosión de una gasolinera, mientras que el cavernícola murió cuando una viga de acero le cayó encima y por último el Topo le cortó la cabeza a Josh- cuando Alarcón dijo eso de forma burlona y sádica, los tres brabucones enseguida dejaron de reír y se asombraron por eso, especialmente Meyers que vio enseguida al francés que solamente se encogió de hombros viéndolo sonriendo un poco.

-¿Ya no se creen tan rudos, verdad?- les espetó Tammy riendo de forma un poco socarrona y algunos de los demás no pudieron evitar reír un poco por la expresión de los tres bastardos.

-Bueno ¿y qué pasó luego de que Butters muriera y desterrara a Cthullu del mundo?- preguntó Kenny a Alarcón que no se había reído en ningún momento se había reído por los demás comentarios.

-Pues al pasar eso… los demás monstruos fueron desterrados también… y la paz volvió al mundo y ya no quedaron ocultistas y pude vengar la muerte de mi abuelito… pero…- Luis Carlos siguió contando de forma nostálgica y se detuvo.

-¿Pero….?- le preguntó Kenny para que siguiera y el latino de nuevo carraspeo.

-Pues pasan los años y los años, en los cuales nosotros seguíamos enfrentándonos a los criminales comunes y corrientes… pero al pasar eso, yo literalmente me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento ya que no habían oponentes que estuvieran a mi altura, con quienes pudiera tener un combate emocionante y divertido y todo se me estaba volviendo monótono y repetitivo y yo quería darle un giro a mi vida… y es por eso que se me ocurrió la idea de viajar de universo paralelo a universo paralelo, para así encontrar nuevas aventuras, más desafíos emocionantes y poder divertirme mucho y es por eso que después de despedirme de ti Kenny, yo inicie mi gran viaje de dimensión a dimensión- les explico el colombiano sin dejar de ser nostálgico y algunos se volvieron a asombrar por eso.

-¿Entonces… tú viajas de universo a universo para entretenerte y divertirte?- le preguntó Kyle, más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-Correcto.

-¿Pero eso no te parece un poco irresponsable? Ya que teniendo tantos poderes, no los usas para ayudar a las personas- le dijo Kenny de forma regañona y desaprobatoria y el latino solo rio por eso.

-Idiota, ¿no escuchaste lo que dije? Que yo busco nuevas emociones y desafíos y obviamente para eso me eh enfrentado a toda clase de oponentes, de diferentes formas y tamaños, la mayoría han sido algún tipo de súper villanos y varios de ellos tienen poderes increíbles que están a mi altura eh incluso más poderosos, pero otros… bueno, son tan pobres diablos como este- les explicó el latino y esto último lo dijo señalando a Damien que enseguida se molestó y el resto rió por eso.

-Un momento si te has enfrentado a súper villanos… ¿eso quiere decir que has salvado la Tierra más de una vez?- le preguntó Wendy asombrándose por esa posibilidad.

-Exacto, de hecho he salvado a varias Tierras e incluso universos paralelos en varias ocasiones, es más creo que he salvado a 203 Tierras evitando que bastardos súper poderosos la conquisten y ese tipo de cosas y… bueno, creo que ya estoy hablando de más- dijo Luis Carlos de forma orgullosa, nostálgica y arrogante, pero se detuvo al ver el semblante de asombro de algunos y la mirada desconfiada de otros.

-Vaya… se nota que has tenido una vida muy entretenida- le dijo Clyde con gran emoción.

-Por supuesto y así le doy un buen propósito a mi vida- les afirmó Alarcón sonriendo sin cambiar de semblante.

-Entonces todas las veces que viajas de universo a universo, ¿es para salvar a diferentes Tierras de toda clase de súper villanos?- le preguntó Kevin tan emocionado como Clyde.

-No, algunas veces me tomo un pequeño descanso de eso y me trato de relajar y divertirme mucho y no haciendo absolutamente nada - les siguió diciendo Alarcón sin cambiar de semblante, pero algunos lo vieron de forma desaprobatoria por ese comentario.

-A mí se me hace que todo eso es pura paja que has inventado- le dijo Damien de forma burlona ganándose las risas de algunos, pero el latino enseguida lo vio molesto.

-¿Con que eso crees, eh? Pues déjame decirte algo diablillo, en varios de los universos que he visitado, me he enfrentado y derrotado a seres que son infinitamente más terribles y muchísimo más poderosos que tú y tu padre combinados- le dijo el colombiano de forma totalmente seria y viéndolo fijamente sin parpadear y por su tono u seriedad, el paliducho se intimido un poco y trago un poco crudo, al igual que varios de los demás.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- le preguntó Kenny asombrado como el resto que no se habían intimidado.

-Por supuesto que lo digo en serio, es más, me he enfrentado y derrotado a seres que son hasta son mucho más poderosos y terribles que el propio Cthullu- les afirmó el colombiano sin cambiar de semblante, asombrado más a los que estaban asombrados.

-¿Y si son tan poderosos, como les has podido ganar?- le preguntó Kyle tratando de dejar de estar asombrado como los demás.

-Pues porque desde que Butters desterró a Cthullu, me había vuelto más poderoso y viajar de universo a universo ha hecho que aprenda nuevas habilidades y técnicas que me son muy útiles cuando me enfrento a grandes enemigos y ayudo a las personas- les volvió a explicar el colombiano **(NA: tal vez algún día, haga otros fics de diferentes series de televisión en donde yo pueda aparecer como visitante a ese universo paralelo y me enfrente a súper villanos de diferentes clases tal y como lo estoy describiendo ahora) **y de nuevo varios de los presentes se asombraron por eso.

-Y cuando no estas peleando contra monstruo o súper villanos ¿Qué haces para divertirte?- le preguntó Gregory y el latino dejo de ser serio y rio de nuevo.

-Pues ya les dije, cuando no estoy enfrentándome a pendejos súper poderosos, me encanta flojear… y divertirme con ellos- les dijo esto último mirando a Kyle y Cartman, quienes se extrañaron por eso.

-¿Divertirte con nosotros?- le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Correcto, verte a tus contrapartes y a las de ese pendejo de mierda discutiendo y peleando por cualquier pendejada, eso lo más divertido y entretenido que nadie pueda imaginarse, ni siquiera yo- les dijo Luis Carlos sin dejar de sonreír y eso molesto enseguida al pelirrojo y al culo gordo y algunos de los demás rieron por eso.

-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo- le apoyo Damien sin dejar de reír como los demás.

-"Lo mismo digo"- le apoyo también la voz gutural en la mente de Butters que junto con esta, reían también.

-Espera un momento Luis, ¿eso quiere decir que en los demás universos paralelos existen contrapartes de Kyle, el culón y de nosotros?- cuando Stan le pregunto eso, el latino enseguida exploto a carcajadas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Por supuesto! ¡En varias dimensiones paralelas existen contrapartes de cada uno de ustedes JAJAJAJA!- les aseguro el latino sin dejar de reír a carcajadas y eso asombró a todos.

-¿Y cómo son?- le pregunto Craig tratando de no parecer interesado.

-¡UF NO JODA! Si tuviera que tratar de describir como son cada una de sus contrapartes que he visto… ¡Me tomaría toda una eternidad!- les aseguró sin dejar de reír- pero para tratar de resumir las cosas, solo diré que algunos no son muy diferentes a ustedes, excepto tal vez un poco en personalidad y apariencia física, pero otras contrapartes… son MUY diferentes a algunos de ustedes en varios aspectos y es más, algunos ni siquiera existen- les medio "explico" el latino aún con rastros de risa.

-¿Diferentes, como en qué y quienes no existen?- le preguntó Stan que junto con el resto estaban muy interesados en ese tema y el colombiano carraspeo por millonésima vez para seguir hablando.

-Pues verán… en algunos universos que he visto, el culón de Cartman no es gordo, sino que es delgado, alto y en buena condición física- comenzó diciendo y el aludido junto con el resto se asombró por eso.

-Pues que suerte tienen esas contrapartes mías- dijo el gordo de forma un poco molesta y envidiosa y cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero siempre vas a ser un bastardo de primera clase- le espeto Kyle de forma burlona y todos empezaron a reír molestándolo enseguida.

-Cómo iba diciendo, en otros universos, Butters no tiene trastornos mentales ni doble personalidad, pero también en varias ocasiones es pequeño y débil físicamente y es un marica de primera clase y estúpidamente amable, gentil e inocente- siguió contando Alarcón y el aludido enseguida se asombró por eso, mientras que algunos se rieron enseguida.

-"¡¿QUÉ COSA?! ¡ESO ES UN INSULTO PARA NOSOTROS!"- exclamó colérico Caos en la mente del rubio claro.

-Pues no son tan diferentes como lo es este idiota- comento Trent de forma burlona.

-¿Pero y el resto de nosotros?- pregunto Kenny a Alarcón para que siguiera con el tema.

-Algunos no son tan diferentes, como en tu caso, ya que algunas de tus contrapartes son tan pervertidos como tú Kenny y que se trata de coger a cualquier chica- les siguió diciendo Luis y el aludido sonrió orgulloso por eso- pero… también varias de tus contrapartes son bisexuales y se trata de coger a cualquier chico, especialmente a Butters- cuando Alarcón dijo eso, la sonrisa en la cara del rubio inmortal desapareció enseguida y fue remplazada por una de terror total, especialmente Butters que se puso tan petrificado como paso antes y las risas de varios de los demás no se tardaron en hacerse presentes y Bradley se puso un poco celoso por eso.

-"¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDONOS!"- exclamo Caos en la mente de Butters, no solamente iracundo, sino también MUY aterrado como el rubio claro.

-Vuelvo y digo, no son tan diferentes- comentó Trent de forma burlona.

-¿Pero qué hay de mí y del resto?- preguntó Stan a Luis Carlos empezando a preocuparse.

-Bueno, algunas de tus contrapartes no son muy diferentes a ti… pero varias de ellas están enamorados de Kyle- cuando dijo lo primero el pelinegro se alivió, pero lo segundo lo aterró enseguida y Kyle, al igual que Butters, se petrifico del miedo y shock enseguida y las risas continuaron.

-Ya saben lo que digo- siguió diciendo Trent de forma burlona.

-¿Stan y Kyle juntos? ¿Pero que pasa conmigo? ¿Acaso nuestras contrapartes no son novios?- preguntó Wendy a Alarcón muy aterrada por eso.

-Varias de sus contrapartes si son pareja y están juntos… pero en algunas, tú lo engañas a él con cualquier chico, especialmente con Cartman- cuando dijo lo primero, tanto Wendy como Stan se aliviaron, pero cuando dijo lo segundo…

-¿W-Wendy me en-engaña con Car-Cartman en al-alguno universos?- le preguntó Stan apenas saliendo de su estado de shock y el latino se lo afirmó, pero en cuanto a Wendy…

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- grito en cólera la chica tan fuerte que le lastimó los oídos a los demás y se jaló tan fuerte su cabello, que se arrancó uno mechones, peor que Tweek cabe decir XD- ¡NO, PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER!- exclamó aun en histeria le chica mientras se ponía en el piso en posición fetal y se balanceaba de un lado a otro sujetándose fuertemente los costados de su cabeza y varios rieron por eso, mientras que Cartman se asombró mucho por eso… también sintió algo de repulsión por la idea de que Wendy estuviera junto a él.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué tiene de malo ser mi chica?- preguntó el culón molesto por todo ese exceso de drama y todos se le quedaron viendo de forma inquisidora **(NA: como podrán darse cuenta, todo eso que acabo de contar es obviamente una referencia a varios de los fics que existen de South Park XD).**

-Por dónde comienzo…- le dijo Alarcón de forma burlona y las risas continuaron y el gordo se molestó más de lo que estaba.

-¿Pero y el resto de nosotros?- le preguntó Token que al igual que Stan se estaba preocupando, mientras que este, Kyle, Wendy, Kenny y Butters seguían en estado de shock, especialmente la chica que estaba teniendo una crisis existencial XD.

-El resto de sus contrapartes no son muy diferentes a ustedes, ya que varios tuyos son ricos y son razonables, varios de los Craig son unos insensibles de mierda y antipáticos de primera clase, varios Kevin son amantes de Star Wars y de la ciencia ficción, varios Tweek son igual de paranoicos y adictos al café, varios Clyde son amantes de los tacos e igual sensibles por cualquier pendejada, varias Bebe son igual de coquetas, varios Gregory son caballerosos, arrogantes y creídos, varios Topo son igual de descorteses, blasfemos, desaseados y bastardos, varios de Damien se creen la gran cosas y son unos pobres diablos que les gusta joder a los demás, algunos Thomas tienen su síndrome de Tourette y avergonzándose por las groserías que dicen, algunos Gary son estúpidamente amables, gentiles y religioso, algunos Bradley siguen siendo gay o Bi-curiosos y están enamorados de Butters y algunos Gok´Zarah viajan por el espacio exterior buscando su plantea de origen y algunos Trent, Mark y Josh están en la correccional o son los brabucones de la escuela- les explicó Luis Carlos con toda calma y algunos se aliviaron por eso, mientras que otros se molestaron por cómo señaló sus más notables defectos y Tweek solamente se limitó a decir un ¡GAH! XD.

-¿Pero y yo?- le preguntó tímidamente Pip.

-Pues como ya te había dicho, tú en algunos universos paralelos fuiste aplastado por la Mecha-Streisand robótica y algunas veces estas en el Cielo y otras veces en el Infierno siendo el novio de Damien y este es casi tan maricón como su padre- siguió diciendo Alarcón de forma calmada, pero tanto el pequeño rubio como el ser infernal se quedaron en shock por eso.

-¿A-aplastado por Me-Mecha-Streisand y en el In-Infierno?- le preguntó atónito el inglés.

-¿Maricón como mi papá?…Ah…- fue lo único que dijo Damien antes de desmayarse, parece que al enterarse que otros Damien son maricas como el Demonio, fue más de lo que pudo concebir XD y las risas de los que seguían riendo aumentaron más y más.

-¿Pero que pasa conmigo? ¿Cómo son mis contrapartes?- preguntó Jack a Alarcón.

-Recuerden que antes había dicho que algunos de ustedes no existen y tú Jack, en varios universos no existes ni tus hermanitos ya que tu padre Bud es un pedófilo- le explicó Luis Carlos sin cambiar de semblante y eso hizo que el rubio musculoso quedara en shock enseguida, al igual que su primo y los demás que seguían pasando por crisis existenciales, y Wendy seguían siendo la principal XD.

-Bueno, ya nos dijiste mucho de nosotros, ahora háblanos de ti, ¿tienes contrapartes como nosotros?- preguntó Craig a Luis sintiéndose un poco aliviado de que sus propias contrapartes no son tan diferentes de él mismo.

-¡JA, por supuesto que yo también tengo mis propias contrapartes!- les aseguró el colombiano luego de haber soltado una carcajada.

-¿Y son tan bromistas de mal gusto, antipáticos, asociales, groseros y flojos como tú y tienen poderes imaginarios?- le preguntó Craig secamente y el latino hizo un bramido irónico.

-En cuanto a carácter y personalidad, algunas de mis contrapartes no son muy diferentes a mí- les aseguro el latino sin dejar de sonreír ya que se tomó lo que dijo el francés como un cumplido- pero en cuanto a poder… la mayoría de mis contrapartes no tienen poderes y son personas comunes y corrientes que viven en Colombia- les comenzó a explicar

-Suponiendo que una contraparte tuya fuera "normal"- le dijo Craig de forma irónica y ganándose las risas de varios y la mirada molesta del colombiano.

-Gran pendejo, algunas de mis contrapartes son mejores personas que yo y son muy responsables y no son groseros ni descorteses, algunos son grandes escritores reconocidos a nivel mundial, algunos son grandes artistas y actores de cine y otros no tienen nada mejor que hacer y solamente se dedican a escribir historias en una página de internet llamada: Fan Ficción- les siguió explicando el latino **(NA: que increíble ironía es esto último ¿verdad? XD).**

-Entonces… de todos los Luis Carlos que pueden existir… ¿Eres el único que tiene poderes sobre naturales?- le pregunto Kyle, que junto con Stan, Kenny, Butters y Jack apenas salieron de su estado de Shock, mientras que Damien seguía desmayado y Wendy seguía en su crisis existencial XD.

-No, algunos si tienen grandes poderes, aunque son diferentes a los míos y no tienen nada que ver con la imaginación y en algunas ocasiones hemos tenido que unir fuerzas para derrotar a un poderoso enemigo en común- les siguió explicando el latino **(NA: algún día también, voy a tratar de escribir historias en las que este personaje mío y otros personajes de diferentes universos paralelos, se encuentren y trabajen juntos).**

-Y a todo esto… ¿Cuál es tú nombre de súper héroe?- le preguntó Kenny.

-¡JA! Esa pregunta se responde sola, ya que mi nombre de héroe es: El Maestro de la Imaginación- les dijo sonriendo con todo orgullo el colombiano.

-Que nombre tan estúpido- le dijo burlón Cartman molestándolo enseguida.

-Pues suena mejor que el estúpido nombre de: el Coon- le dijo burlón devolviéndole la molestia y haciéndolo molestar enseguida.

-¿Y tú siempre te relacionas con nuestras contrapartes de los otros universos?- le preguntó Stan.

-Algunas veces sí y soy su amigo y compañero de clases y en varias ocasiones los ayudo de alguna manera, pero en otros casos no porque… bueno, no siempre puedo estar presente en todo universo que conozco- les siguió explicando el latino **(NA: esto es obviamente referencia a los fics que le pertenecen a otras personas en las que obviamente yo no tengo absolutamente nada que ver porque no soy el autor).**

-Oye un momento, hace rato dijiste que habían muchos universos paralelos y que son tantos, que te tomarías toda la eternidad decirlos, ¿Entonces cómo es posible que puedas visitar tantos? ¿Es que acaso no te cansas?- cuando Stan le preguntó eso, Luis Carlos rio… otra vez.

-Sí, son muchos y yo solo me demoraría MUCHO visitarlos de uno en uno… pero yo tengo un As bajo la manga, mejor dicho, tres Ases- les dijo sin dejar de sonreír y eso extrañó a los demás.

-¿Tres Ases?- le preguntó Bebe.

-Correcto, yo tengo la gran habilidad de dividirme en cuatro partes y cada una de nosotros viaja por diferentes universos paralelos y debes en cuando nos establecemos en alguno de ellos durante un tiempo y al poder dividirme puedo cubrir más terreno en menor tiempo y puedo aprender más cosas y habilidades con mayor facilidad- les explico muy tranquilamente el latino.

-¿No te pudiste inventar un cuento mejor?- le preguntó el Topo dando a entender que no le creyó ni J de lo que dijo y algunos tenían el mismo semblante y eso molesto mucho al colombiano.

-¿Conque no me creen, eh? Pues ahorita mismo les voy a demostrar mis otras tres extensiones- dicho esto Alarcón se alejó un poco de ellos dándoles la espala al mismo tiempo que era rodeado por su aura purpura y se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos concentrándose- "Oigan chicos, necesito que vengan un momento al universo en el que me encuentro ahora"- le pidió a los otros Luis Carlos de forma telepática y al parecer estar en dimensiones diferentes no le impedía hablarles de forma mental.

-"¿Por qué, acaso ocurrió algo en universo en dónde estás?"- le preguntó el Luis Carlos del fic de: Amores Inesperados.

-"No, no ha ocurrido nada fuera de lo usual"- les afirmó sin dejar de concentrarse.

-"¿Entonces para que nos llamas?"- le preguntó el Luis Carlos del fic de: Los Vengadores de South Park.

-"Es para un asunto importante"- les siguió diciendo el Luis principal.

-"Pues espero que sea importante y no puedo esperar para contarles que fue lo que paso luego de que los chicos conocieron a sus contrapartes"- les dijo un poco ansioso el Luis Carlos del fic: Universo Paralelo.

-"Claro que es importante, ahora vengan"- les volvió a pedir el Alarcón principal cortando la comunicación y volvió asía donde estaban los chicos que lo miraron extrañados ya que no sabían que era lo que estaba haciendo- ya vienen- les dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quiénes?- le preguntó Kenny que junto con el resto seguían sin entender.

-Mis extensiones- cuando dijo eso, los demás iban a preguntarles algo, pero enseguida se formaron tres portales purpura en el aire y de estos salieron nada más y nada menos tres Luis Carlos Alarcón exactamente iguales, excepto que uno tiene un #2 en el pecho, el otro un #3 y el último un #4 y naturalmente el Alarcón que los llamó tiene un #1.

-¡¿Pero qué coño…?!- preguntaron varios de los chicos y chicas al mismo tiempo muy impresionados por eso, mientras que los 4 Luis Carlos solamente se limitaron a sonreír por eso.

-Ah… mi cabeza…- susurro Damien mientras se despertaba y ponía de pie y se sobaba la cabeza, pero al ver a los cuatro colombianos…- ¿Eh? Debo seguir dormido… ya que veo a cuatro pendejos de mierda…- dijo pensando que estaba soñando ganándose enseguida las risas de casi todos, excepto obviamente de los cuatro colombianos.

-¡Cállate pobre diablo!- le gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo muy molestos.

-Vaya… ustedes son exactamente iguales…- dijo Kyle asombrado a los cuatro.

-Todos somos igual de guapos- le dijo arrogante y vanidoso el Luis #2.

-Y ustedes son iguales a los chicos y chicas que conozco- les dijo riendo el Luis #4, pero cuando vio a Bebe… soltó un suspiro de tristeza por alguna razón.

-Díganles de donde vienen- les pidió el Luis #1 sonriendo.

-Pues yo vengo de un universo en dónde casi todos nosotros, estamos pasando por momentos críticos sobre el amor y ese cursilerías- se presentó el Luis #4 sin dejar de ver tristemente a Bebe y algunos se incomodaron un poco por eso.

-Yo vengo de un universo en dónde las cosas y seres de la revista Marvel son de verdad y están relacionados con ustedes de alguna manera- se presentó el Luis #3 y casi todos se asombraron por eso, ya que conoce muy bien los personajes de Marvel, gracias a sus películas, revistas, series de televisión y ese tipo de cosas.

-Y yo vengo de…- el Luis #2 se iba a presentar, pero lo interrumpieron.

-No nos digas, de un universo en dónde DC comics sea realidad y nosotros tengamos algo que ver- trato de adivinar Kevin con mucha emoción, pero los demás chicos y chicas lo vieron extrañados por eso, mientras que los 4 Luis rieron con muchas ganas **(NA: algún día voy a tratar de hacer también un crossover de South Park con DC comics :O).**

-No, yo vengo de un universo en dónde ustedes conocen a unas contrapartes que son TOTALMENTE DIFERENTES a ustedes en todos los aspectos- se presentó el Luis #2 y Kevin se desilusionó por eso, pero el resto se asombró por lo que dijo.

-¿Hay contrapartes nuestras que son totalmente diferentes a nosotros?- le preguntó Craig sin poder disimular su asombro.

-Por supuesto, existen universos en dónde ustedes son MUY diferentes a lo que son ustedes "normalmente"- les explicó sonriendo el latino #1.

-Claro, suponiendo que…- comenzó a decir el Luis #4.

-…alguna persona que provenga de South Park…- siguió diciendo en su lugar el #3.

-…pueda considerarse…- siguió esta vez el #2.

-… alguien "normal"- terminó diciendo el #1 y algunos de los demás se molestaron por eso.

-"Cuarteto de descarados sin vergüenzas"- les dijo Caos molesto en la mente de Butters.

-Miren quienes lo dicen, si ustedes están BIEN LEJOS de ser normales- les espeto el Topo ácidamente y de forma irónica.

-¿Y acaso hemos dicho que somos normales?- les preguntó el Luis #1 de forma irónica y sonriendo y al parecer él y los demás Luis se tomaron lo que les dijo el francés como un cumplido y algunos no pudieron evitar reír por eso.

-Bueno si ya terminamos de presentarnos, creo que mejor volvamos de dónde venimos- sugirió el Alarcón #4.

-Sí, quiero saber que más hacen los chicos junto con sus contrapartes- dijo con gran emoción el Luis #2.

-Y yo no puedo esperar para tener la oportunidad de enfrentarme en combate al increíble Hulk- dijo el Luis #3 con gran emoción también y algunos lo vieron extrañado y sin entender.

-Entonces vayan y mantengan al resto al tanto de lo que pasa- les pidió el #1 y los otros tres asintieron para retirarse del lugar metiéndose en portales purpuras- ¿Y bien? ¿Alguien más tiene alguna pregunta sobre de dónde provengo y como obtuve mis poderes y que hago cuando me ausento durante varios periodos de tiempo?- les preguntó a los demás sonriendo de forma socarrona y cruzándose de brazos y al parecer nadie más sabía que decirle, hasta que…

-Yo tengo una- le dijo Wendy luego de haber superado un poco su crisis existencial y con el cabello despeinado- ¿Por qué cuando vuelves, algunas veces tienes mal humor?- le preguntó ese importante detalle.

-¿Y por qué algunas veces la agarras conmigo?- le preguntó Damien molesto y esos dos preguntas hicieron que el latino frunciera el ceño dejando de sonreír y cerrando los ojos.

-Algunas veces me pongo así porque… porque algunas veces mis búsquedas en los universos son infructíferas- les dijo sin cambiar de semblante y abriendo los ojos.

-¿Infructíferas?- le preguntó Kenny sin entender como el resto.

-Así es… cuando les dije que viajo de universo a universo para encontrar desafíos emocionantes y poder divertirme… no siempre pasa, ya que algunos universos son TAN ABURRIDOS y no existen súper villanos, ni enemigos poderosos a los que enfrentarse… y eso es lo que debes en cuando me pone de muy mal humor…- les explicó al latino entre triste y molesto **(NA: obviamente se está refiriendo a los universos normales como lo en el que vivimos las personas del mundo real).**

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, una vida sin emociones y aventuras sería muy aburrida- le dijo Stan, refiriéndose obviamente a que él, sus amigos y varios de los demás chicos se han metido en situaciones muy… "particulares" XD.

-¿Pero por qué algunas veces te las quieres desquitar conmigo pendejo?- pregunto molesto Damien a Alarcón, que lo miró molesto también.

-Porque tú grandísimo estúpido, te pareces a muchos de los seres a los que me he enfrentado, ya que se creen intocables o invencibles y la gran cosa y tú obviamente al ser el mismísimo Anti-Cristo, piensas que nadie te puede decir algo o poner las manos encima ni contradecirte, pero yo obviamente no pierdo el tiempo en demostrarte lo contrario, ya que no tengo ningún problema en ponerte las manos encima y mandarte a la mierda y joderte cómo el pobre diablo que eres y bajarte de esa nubecita en dónde estás colgado para que así aprendas que no todas las personas se intimidan ni aterran ante tu presencia y lo mismo he hecho con varios Damien de varios universos paralelos y ninguno de ellos ha sido capaz de aguantarme un solo golpe cuando uso mis máximas fuerzas- le explicó Luis Carlos sin dejar de estar molesto y rodeado por su aura purpura y con cada palabra se acercaba paso a paso al paliducho que retrocedía intimidado con cada paso, tanto que se chocó de espaldas llegando a tal punto que empezó a sudar nervioso y volviendo a tragar crudo, especialmente por la MUY MALA mirada del latino ya que sus ojos se volvieron purpuras y que estaba a solo centímetros de sus ojos rojos a pesar de la diferencia de alturas.

El resto de los chicos y chicas se habían impresionado por esas palabras y tenían que reconocer que todo lo que dijo es totalmente cierto, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que…

-Chúpate esa- dijo burlonamente Kenny y todos empezaron a reír por eso y el paliducho enseguida se molestó por eso.

-Espera un momento… si tú estas dividido en cuatro partes… eso no hace que tus poderes se dividan en 4 también- pregunto Kevin a Alarcón, que seguía viendo fijamente a Damien.

-Pues sí, al dividir mi cuerpo en cuatro partes, mi poder se divide en cuatro partes iguales, pero claro, aún con solo una cuarta parte de mi poder, sigo siendo el hombre más poderoso del mundo entero- les aseguro arrogantemente y seguro Alarcón y dejando de ver molesto a Damien.

-Pero dinos Luis… ¿Qué es lo que vas hacer ahora? ¿Vas a seguir conociendo los demás universos paralelos?- le preguntó Kyle aun riendo un poco.

-Primero voy a quedarme un poco más para saber si esta dimensión tiene algo interesante, pero si no, voy a seguir viajando- les dijo Alarcón al haberse alejado de Damien que suspiró aliviado.

-Pe-pero si no en-encuentras nada in-interesante… ¿Te vas a ir y no vol-volverás a-aquí?- le preguntó Butters un poco triste por esa posibilidad, y los que eran más o menos amigos de Luis Carlos se pusieron un poco tristes también por eso, mientras que al resto no le importaba eso, especialmente Damien y Cartman XD.

-Oh, no se pongan así… en caso de que me vaya, volveré por aquí en algún momento, como siempre lo he hecho…- les aseguró el colombiano- además, deben de considerarse afortunados, porque de todos los chicos y chicas de South Park que he conocido, ustedes han sido los únicos a quienes les he contado mis origines y lo que hago- les dijo sonriendo.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó Kyle un poco asombrado como el resto ante esas palabras.

-Por supuesto- les afirmó el latino sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho a nuestras contrapartes de otros universos?- le preguntó Kenny.

-Pues porque ningunas de sus contrapartes que he conocido me lo han preguntado- les dijo Luis Carlos como si fuera cualquier cosa y casi todos rieron por eso.

Luego de eso, pasaron unos días en los que las cosas seguían con "normalidad" en South Park y entre los chicos y las peleas entre Kyle y Cartman seguía como siempre, para vergüenza de Stan, pero para deleite de Alarcón que no se cansaba de eso, pero al darse cuenta de que no había nada muy interesante en esa dimensión, decidió visitar otras.

Aunque claro, ahora que todos sabían lo que hacía le desearon suerte y que si era posible, que saludara a sus contrapartes de su parte y él les dijo que si existían contrapartes suyas en el universo que va a visitar, les trataría de mandar saludo.

Así que hay se encontraba de nuevo en su cuarto, pensando en cual universo va a visitar y luego de elegir uno decidió ir a él en un portal, pero a diferencia de la última vez en la que estaba un poco molesto, tenía un gran ánimo porque al menos les pudo explicar a todos sus…

**ORÍGENES…**

**EL FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado este INMENSO One-Shoth, en el cual me salieron grandes ampollas por escribir tanto DX, también espero que les haya gustado de dónde provengo y la GRAN referencia que hice a las Crónicas de Mysterion y como es que yo puedo estar en varios fics al mismo tiempo y a que me dedico cuando viajo y todas las cosas que hago de universo a universo y también espero que les haya gustado las referencias a los demás fics de South Park que existen y cuando les dije de eso a los chicos XD y mi referencia a lo que hago en la vida real XD, pero quién sabe… tal vez en un universo paralelo, si exista un Luis Carlos Alarcón que tenga todos esos poderes y que se dedica a hacer todas las cosas que dijo y que se haya enfrentado a seres increíblemente poderosos :O y si eso fuera verdad… cómo me gustaría conocerlo en persona :D, claro, si es que él no ha conocido ya sin que me diera cuenta XD. E fin, como este fic fue MUY grande, me voy a tomar unos día de descanso y como siempre he dicho y siempre diré, si necesitan ayuda para sus propias historias, pueden pedirle ayuda al…**

**¡MAESTRO DE LA IMAGINACIÓN! (luego de decir eso, me tiro en la cama y prendo el televisor para descansar y relajarme XD).**


End file.
